


Fissure

by mylifeisabigfathotmess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Drama, F/F, Fame, Family, Feud, Forgiveness, Gryffindor, Independence, Love, Separation, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeisabigfathotmess/pseuds/mylifeisabigfathotmess
Summary: In which Lily Luna Potter is sorted into SlytherinOREverything starts to fall apart.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on this site, but not my first time writing fandom, so bear with me! Ages are a bit different in characters, but otherwise they're the same, with the exception of Albus being in Slytherin. Albus is in Gryffindor in this story. When reading, remember that this is NOT a Cursed Child fic, but my own separate plot with Lily Luna Potter as our heroine.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Juno.
> 
> NOTE: I've updated and cleaned things up a bit, so reread.

Eleven year old Lily Luna Potter laid in bed, alone in her room. It was the perfect size in a perfect square- her loft bed on one side along with her desk. Her dresser and mirror on the opposite side, two large windows on another wall, with the fourth wall covered in drawings and pictures with a door right in the middle. The room was dark, but a haze of moonlight shone down on the young girl splayed on the mattress. It’s silvery light cast a white glow onto her fiery red hair; it made her normally brown eyes shine a light golden color. The moonlight made her white teeth nearly blinding, her grin never ceasing as she stared up at her ceiling.

Lily Luna had been up since 3 am, nearly vibrating with excitement. It felt like Christmas Day, only it was, as of a few hours ago, the 1st of September.

She was going to Hogwarts.

Lily twisted around in her bed for what felt like the one hundredth time. She'd abandoned her sheets and duvet hours ago, which were now in a tangled mess on the floor. Lily, on her side, glanced at the clock on her wall. 3:03 am. The eleven year old groaned into her pillow. Six hours and fifty seven minutes. Six hours and fifty seven minutes until she would be at King’s Cross Station, ready to leave for school. _Hogwarts._ Lily shivered with delight.

Finally, after so many years of hearing her parents gush about their time there, after watching James and then Albus get on the Hogwarts Train, waving from the window, after hearing tale after tale of their adventures, Quidditch matches, House Cups, pranks, and Hogsmeade trips. Finally, _finally_ she would be able to hop on that train with them. She would be able to goof around with her cousins or make new friends and stuff herself with Chocolate Frogs from the trolley. Then she would take a boat with Hagrid (Hogwarts Groundskeeper and Care for Magical Creatures professor), along with other first years, and coast across the Black Lake, past the Forbidden Forest, and up to the stone steps of Hogwarts Castle.

Lily beamed at her bedroom ceiling. She could hardly wait.

However, in the bubbly haze of her excitement, a tiny seed of anxiety was nestled deep, deep down. She secretly stewed over several issues. The first being her future House. James and Albus were in Gryffindor, as was the rest of her family, in exception of Louis Weasley, (her cousin, son of Fleur and Bill Weasley) who was a Hufflepuff along with Teddy Lupin (her father’s godson, son of Remus and Nymphadora “Tonks” Lupin). Roxanne Weasley (daughter of George and Angelina Weasley) and Molly Weasley (daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley) were in Ravenclaw. Both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were respectable, each having great qualities and strengths. Cedric Diggory, loyal and determined, had been murdered by Peter Pettigrew under Voldemort’s orders during the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. His birth and death were honored every year by witches and wizards across the UK. Her godmother, Luna Scamander née Lovegood, was in Ravenclaw. She was also famous, not just for her work in Magizooly with her husband Rolf, but for defeating Fenrir Greyback in the Battle for Hogwarts.

 _There’s nothing wrong with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff_ , Lily mused. _It wouldn’t be awful if I were in either of those if not Gryffindor_.

Except for Slytherin. She prayed to Merlin she wouldn’t be in Slytherin.

Although she personally didn’t think there was anything wrong with Slytherin (since when was ambition, shrewdness, and self-preservation a bad thing?), she was worried about her family’s reactions. One of the most prevalent dinner conversations was how horrible and cruel the Slytherins were. James and Albus called them Snakes and Death Eaters. Although her parents warned them it was cruel to call people such names, Lily noticed that they didn’t exactly disagree.

Sure, Slytherin did have their good moments in Severus Snape and two out of the three Malfoys (excluding Lucius Malfoy). However, most of the Slytherins today were children or grandchildren of Death Eaters, or just plain mean. Patricia Nott, daughter of ex-Death Eater Theodore Nott and former widow Pansy Parkinson (her previous husband died under suspicious circumstances), was a sixth year prefect and made life hell for anyone not in Slytherin. Darius Goyle, son of ex-Death Eater Gregory Goyle, was a brutish seventh year who was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, known for his thuggish, cheating tactics and his reputation for chasing and occasionally catching unwilling but beautiful girls. Both of these unpleasant characters had hordes of other Slytherins following their lead.

Lily mentally shook her head. She hoped desperately that she would be in Gryffindor. The only problem was that she didn’t particularly _like_ the house. She thought that any student would go out of their way to be reckless and stupid in the name of their school house just for the sake of reputation, not because of sacrifice or honor or actual virtues. She wondered if stupidity and machoism were the real qualities the hat looked for, but who was she to say otherwise?

Unfortunately, Lily saw more Slytherin in her than any other house. Ravenclaw, Lily decided, wouldn't be bad, and had a larger chance of getting into aside from Slytherin. But there were a few flaws in their ideals. Yes, knowledge was power, but Ravenclaws never _used_ said power. What was the point of intelligence and an insatiable thirst of knowledge if you don’t do anything with it? And Hufflepuff was very unlikely. Sure, diligence and loyalty was all well and good, but Lily often cut corners and didn’t always keep her promises (she was ever the opportunist and often found loopholes). She tended to care more about the end result and speed versus going by the rules. If she got the intended outcome, who cared how she’d gotten about it? Lily Luna wasn’t brave, she knew that full well. She had a sense of self preservation larger than Europe itself. She was ambitious and cunning.

Yes, Lily loved her family more than anything.

Did she always fit in?

No. Not at all.

Lily pondered on whether her other family members noticed her differences with them. Perhaps her parents had, and merely chose to ignore it, thinking it was a phase. Definitely not her brothers and cousins. Her brothers were too caught up in the popularity and fame to wonder about their sister’s House traits. She was close to her cousins, but they too had their own lives. Whenever the extended family got together, everything was chaotic and bustling with activity, too busy for any meaningful conversations; no one ever sat back and relaxed and just breathed. A Gryffindor trait, maybe.

Another thing Lily was worried about: her last name.

It sounded strange to her other family members when she’d brought it up a few months ago at one of their family gatherings. “You don’t like your name?” Molly had demanded, scandalized. “You don’t like the last name Potter? Lily, how could you?” 

They (the kids, including James, Albus, and the others home from Hogwarts) were lounging at the Burrow outside. The sun was setting, causing the sky to be full with orange, purple, and pink hues. They caused the trees on the horizon to look like black stalagmites in the distance. The kids, Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms (Frankie and Alice, also twins), and the Finnigans (Dana, Lavender, and Parvati) had just finished a long and exhausting game of tag and were now collapsed on the cool, green grass, which felt heavenly in contrast to the sticky, humid air. They had gotten around to talking about Quidditch teams, then blood status and how stupid it was, and then to the topic of family.

Lily had sighed. “No! No, I love my name. It’s just that everyone else loves my name, too! Sometimes- sometimes it doesn’t even feel like mine!” She was growing defensive, bristling with irritation. _Idiot_ , she thought. _If only you’d kept your mouth shut._ Thirteen year old Louis Weasley, son of Bill and Fleur (youngest sibling of Victoria and Dominique), quirked an eyebrow and frowned slightly. “What does that bloody mean?” he asked.

Lily shook her head, pursing her lips and refusing to meet the others’ gazes. “I- Never mind. It was nothing. Just- let’s talk about something else."

“Nuh uh uh.” James swooped in from behind and wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders. “No can do, Lily Luna, just finish your thought. We want to understand.” James stared at her, his green eyes poring into her brown ones, full of sincerity. She glanced around and saw that not everyone else was the same way. Dominique was scowling, looking thoroughly offended. Frankie and Alice were staring, wide eyed at the growing conflict. The others were in rapture, hanging on every word. It wasn’t often that inter family feuds occurred, but when they did, everyone made sure to steer clear.

Rose stood, her brother Hugo, the same age as Lily, sitting on the ground next to her. “I for one,” she declared, “am proud to be a Weasley!” There were a few “hear, hears!” from Dominique and Louis, as well as Roxanne and Fred (whose father and mother were George and Angelina Weasley). Hugo’s face was red as he tugged on his older sister’s shoe laces. 

“Come on, Rose,” Hugo muttered, “she was just stating her opinion. Knock it off.” The eleven year old glanced apologetically towards his cousin. Rose scowled down at him, dragging her sneakers away from his grasp.

“Really?” she snapped, “cause it kinda sounds like Lily Luna hates being a Potter!" Lily could feel her face growing red and wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. But for the first time, the baby of the family had the attention (however positive or negative) of the entire Potter/Weasley Clan, along with the Longbottom and the Finnegan kids. Lily forced her back to straighten and her chin to lift. She glared at her cousin Rose and forced herself to speak calmly.

“All I’m saying,” Lily drawled in a smooth voice ( _channel your inner Severus Snape!_ ), “is that our parents are war heroes. All of them.” She glanced at the Frankie and Alice Longbottom (or Alice and Frankie, they were nearly identical) and Dana, Lavender, and Parvati Finnegan né Patil. “Our father, your uncle, defeated Voldemort, and our mums and dads defeated the Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts. Our parents led a _revolution,_ a _war._ They will go down in history. Our grandchildren will read about them in their school books!” The children swelled with pride. Lily sighed. “OUR parents,” she repeated. “Our parents, not us. Never us. When they look at you James,” her brother frowned, “you know what they see?" James stared silently, uncertainly, his eyes darting from his sister to his other family members, wondering where this was going. He decided not to answer the rhetorical question. Lily had steeled herself. Merlin, this was going to be hard to hear. “They see Harry Potter’s son,” she said bluntly. "Not James Potter by his own right.” Lily saw his eyes darken and harden, but she kept going regardless. “They see the son of the Chosen One. The son of the Savior of the Wizarding World. They see the son of the Boy Who Lived.”

Everyone was silent. Hugo, Frankie, and Lucy (Molly’s twin) were chewing on her words with troubled looks, while most others were growing angry, like James, Rose, Fred, Roxxy, and most others. “I, for one,” Lily finished, throwing her words back at her cousin, “want to become my own person, instead of just being a Potter. Instead of being special just because my parents fought a war none of us remember!” 

Crickets chirped as the sun finally set behind the trees, casting darkness over the group of twenty odd kids. There was silence. Then: “You’re full of shit!” 

Lily turned around in her bed again, disliking the sweat sticking her shirt to her back. That night all those weeks ago, she felt like her family was actually seeing the real her. They didn’t like it very much, Lily reflected, sighing. Not long after Rose’s blunt declaration, others followed and decided that she was just off her rocker. James was still frosty towards her for the comment, as was Albus, who pretty much idolized his brother and father. Molly, Lucy, Louis, Rose, and Roxanne had also distanced themselves from her, either disagreeing with Lily’s tirade or agreeing and hating the fact that what she said was true. The Finnegans, Longbottom, and Hugo were neutral, wishing to stay Switzerland in the matter. None of the teens and children had spoken of the incident to their parents, otherwise an interrogation would have been sprung on her ages ago. The first fissure had erupted in the family, and though none of them knew it, it would only get worse from then on.

Lily snuggled deeper into her bed, closing her eyes. She was still anxious, but she knew that the day would be awful if she was sleep deprived. _Everything will be fine_ , Lily thought as her mind drifted to sleep. _Hogwarts will be perfect, no matter what._

If she only knew how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily watched morosely as her parents shrank, growing smaller and smaller in the distance as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of King's Cross Station. Harry and Ginny were waving, her father was grinning broadly, looking incredibly proud, while Ginny had a tissue pressed to her lips. Her eyes were teary and puffy, but a watery smile managed to reach Lily's sight. 

Mum and Dad would be alone together for the first time. Now all of the Potter's would be at Hogwarts, as would all the Weasleys, since Hugo, the youngest, was a first year with her. 

Lily wondered what her parents and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron would do now. Would they go on vacations? Would they work themselves to death? Would they cry every night because they wouldn't see their children until Christmas.

Lily shook her head and slumped into her seat, stroking Romulus as he purred.

Lily had managed to snag the very last compartment on the train, to her great relief. Now she could avoid her family, extended ones included. She didn't want to have to deal with their cold shoulders and glared or their utter indifference. James and Albus were in a prefect meeting and would soon strut and stalk down the aisles

Lily had spoken her mind, and if they didn't like it, then so be it.

Lily rummaged through her trunk and fished out First Year Potions Making, by Severus Snape. He managed to finish the book before he died, but never got to publish it before Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake and Horcrux, tore his throat out. 

Lily fingered the spine lovingly. Lily had managed to convince her parents to let her but her school books early in the summer and then buy her other things like robes and such later in August.

For the rest of the summer she'd had her nose buried in one book or another. She would barricade herself in her room for hours on end. If she wasn't devouring A History Of Magic or a muggle book like Jane Eyre, she was exploring muggle London with Hugo and Frankie, her favorite cousin and best friend. Frankie was a tomboy punk rocker all the way. She had spiky pixie cut and only wore jeans and rock band t-shirts or baggy sweatshirts. She self dyed her hair blue and no amount of spell casting from her mother could take it out. Hugo was quiet and studious and loved books more than Lily, if it was possible.

Speaking of . . .

Hugo and Frankie poked their heads inside the compartment, with identical grins. "I knew we'd find you here, moping!" Frankie said cheerily.

Hugo flopped onto the seat next to Lily, startling Romulus and making him hiss. He ignored the kneazle and said. "Since when did you care about what people think about you? And are James and Albus still holding the whole 'I don't like being a Potter" thing over your head?"

Lily gave him a pointed look. "Yes," she grumbled. "And Rose. And Molly. And Louis. And Fred. And Roxanne. And-"

Frankie slapped a hand over her mouth. "And since when did you sit and mope and feel sorry for yourself?" she snapped. "You're Lily Fucking Potter-!"

Hugo gasped and Lily snickered.

"Frankie!" he said scoldingly. 

The youngest Longbottom grinned. "What?" she simpered. "Mum and Dad aren't here!"

Hugo rubbed his face. "Your father is a Professor, * _and_ * the Deputy Headmaster, Frank. When he hears your language he'll give you detention and force you to, I dunno, harvest Mandrakes or-or-"

Frankie leaned back and folded her hands behind her head. "I don't care," she said. "And neither should you, Lils."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What, care about your language? Because I really don't."

Frankie rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot. I mean you shouldn't care what your family thinks of you. They're all just bigoted pricks from what I can see-"

Hugo moaned. "I'm being serious, Frankie, please don't swear-"

In response, the blue haired eleven year old gave him the finger.

Lily shook her head. "Honestly, where do you learn this stuff? You're eleven."

Frankie just shrugged. "Hang out at a skatepark. It'll do you wonders."

"No thanks," Lily and Hugo chorused.

The kids glanced at each other, before dissolving into laughter.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly. The youngest Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom played several games of exploding snap (Hugo won all of them while the girls were left with singed eyebrows and sooty noses). The ancient trolley lady arrived and the trio pooled together their money for sweets. When the sky began to darken, the compartment was full of empty Licorice Wand wrappers, Bertie's Every Flavor Bean boxes, Chocolate Frog containers and more. The children nursed their aching stomachs before forcing themselves to change into their uniforms: plain black robes before they would eventually change colors into whatever house they were sorted in.

Lily and Frankie swiftly kicked Hugo out to change in the boy's toilets before they changed into their own uniforms alone (they turned their backs to each other for decency). The girls chatted aimlessly and eventually let Hugo back in.

Within minutes after changing, the train eased to a shuddering stop at Hogsmeade Station. The conductor tooted the train horn as students filed out of their respective compartments.

"Firs' years!" a deep voice boomed. "Firs' years this way!"

Lily and her friends turned to see a friendly face, a giant, scruffy, beaming face nonetheless. A huge man, easily more the weight and height of two grown lumberjacks, stood several meters away, right next to a pebble trail that led down to the Black Lake. The surface of the water was an eerie calm, with only a small fleet of rowboats without paddles to disturb it's stillness. 

The kids ran over towards the trail and the half giant with wide grins on their face.

"Hagrid!" they cheered.

Rubeus Hagrid smiled down at the trio as they all hugged them at once, they arms together unable to wrap around half of his waist.

"'Ey there you three. I 'aven't seen ya in forever!" 

Hargid gently pried them away and ushered them away to the boats rocking against the shore.

There were about twenty five first years and about ten to twelve boats. Children tittered and gasped excitedly as Hagrid was shouting for three in a boat.

Lily, Hugo, and Frankie quickly clambered into an empty rowboat, other children going the same. Hagrid took his own boat and with a shrill whistle, the boats took of on their own, coasting at a mild speed towards the other side of the lake.

Lily gazed in awe at Hogwarts castle. It was everything she imagined it would be and more. The castle was huge, with multiple turrets jutting towards the sky, red, blue, yellow, and green flags flapping gently in the breeze. The bricks were a stone grey color, turned gold with the glow of dozens of lanterns on the inside and out. There were two huge oak doors open wide with steel inline.

The boats made it to the other side of the lake within minutes and the first years eagerly pooled out of their boats. Like a herd of sheep, they followed Hagrid up the stone steps. He told the first years to behave (he flashed a wink in the trio's direction) before disappearing to fetch Deputy Headmaster Longbottom.

Lily, Hugo, and Frankie awaited eagerly, as did everyone else, grins of anticipation stretched across their faces. Lily wanted to squeal with excitement. (But she'd never, ever do that in public; Merlin would have to kill her first.) Lily's heart soared. She was at Hogwarts, on the stone steps, waiting to be sorted into her rightful house. The moment was perfect . . .

Until a snobby voice ruined it utterly.

"So," a girl's voice sneered, "you're the Potter girl."

They turned to see a tall girl on their left, a few steps above them. The girl had long, silky brown hair that shone. It was pin straight and the envy of every girl. She had a button nose, pouty lips, and cold hazel eyes. She wrinkled her nose at the three, her arms crossed, as she was flanked by two other eleven year olds: a muscular and thick boned blonde girl with an unpleasant face on her left and a lanky, stringy, rat like boy on her right. They had scowls and sneers splitting their faces in two, their thunderous glared boring into Lily, Hugo, and Frankie.

Lily and Frankie glared right back while Hugo shrank back, eyes darting for a teacher. Unfortunately there was no teacher around. The other first years were either ignorant of the brewing conflict or they were just pretending it wasn't happening.

Lily's spine stiffened. This was not good.

"What's it to you?" Frankie barked, her stance hostile and her lips pulled back with distaste.

"Just go away!" Hugo said. Lily knew that he hoped to deter Frankie from breaking anyone's noses and gaining detention before even entering the Great Hall.

The girl in the lead gave Lily's two friends a withering look. "Nobody asked you nimrods," she leered. "Baby Weasley and Farty Longbottom, the kiddies of sidekicks. I was talking to Potter over here."

Hugo and Frankie stiffened while Lily stared at the antagonistic eleven year old with bewilderment.

"Who the hell are you?" Frankie demanded, her arms akimbo, preparing for her famous Frankie Flying Tackle.

The girl flipped her supermodel hair. "Hestia Parkinson-Nott," she simpered. "I'm sure you've heard of me, of course."

The trio glanced at each other.

"Nope," they chorused.

Hestia's scowl darkened before she managed to tame it down. "Anyways, this is Miranda Zabini and Dane Goyle."

Lily was having a sense of déjà vu. She would have to tell her father about this; he would get a kick out of it for sure.

"Listen up, Blood Traitors," Hestia began, finally getting to the point. "You might think you're so great because of your parents, but let me set this straight now: You are nobody."

The trio just stared back, stony faced.

Hestia plowed on, her eyes narrowing. "You're names don't mean anything, do you hear? Just because your parents just happen to help win the war doesn't mean the kids of heroes will get any special treatment. Don't expect anyone to bow down to you here just because you're the only daughter of Harry Potter!"

Lily kept her cool and gazed steadily into the taller girl's eyes. "I don't expect anyone to bow down to me anyhow," she said with a faux smile. "I would't want your robe to get dirty."

Hestia swelled with rage while her goons cracked their knuckles menacingly, but then a voice interrupted.

"What's the problem here?"

The kids spun around to see a tall man with broad shoulders, square jaw, and short, salt and pepper hair. He cast a large shadow over the first years. The man was a far cry from the youth he once was. He'd slimmed and his muscles showed even through his robes. Despite the fact that he was in his forties, Neville Longbottom had become the secret, forbidden crush of many female students (and some males, too).

Deputy Headmaster Longbottom's eyes pierced through the crowd of eleven year olds before resting on Lily's, Frankie's, and Hugo's upturn faces.

Lily and Hestia fished out identical grins, shining innocence. "Nothing, Professor Longbottom," Lily chirped, smiling impeccably.

Hestia's teeth shone at a near blinding frequency. "We're just getting to know each other, Professor," she said in a cheery tone.

Professor Neville Longbottom studied the two girls doubtfully before glancing at his youngest daughter. Frankie just grinned and shrugged. Hugo did the same, although less convincingly. It looked like he'd been stung in the arse by a hornet and was trying to smile it out.

Neville sighed, a sense of foreboding washing over him. This year will definitely be something with these three along, he thought, exasperated yet amused.

He turned his gaze to the rest of the first years, all of whom were gazing up at him with wide eyes. Professor Longbottom smiled kindly. 

"Welcome, first years," he said in his deep voice. The man led them up and into Hogwarts, heading towards the Great Hall "I am Professor Longbottom, Gryffindor Head of House and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. Tonight, you will be sorted into your House. The House you are sorted in will become your family for the next seven years of your education."

As he talked, the first years craned their necks upwards and all around them, watching the floating chandeliers, gasping as ghosts swooped and hovered around the corridors, and gaped at the sheer magnitude of the castle. Lily, embarrassingly, had her jaw dragging along on the ground as she trudged with the others. Hugo and Frankie were pointing and chattering excitedly but Lily could barely hear them.

"There are four houses," Professor Longbottom continued. "Gryffindor, the House that I head, is the house of the brave and courageous. Ravenclaw, the house of the studious and intelligent who thirst for knowledge. There is Hufflepuff, the House of the loyal and hardworking. And, last but not least, Slytherin, the house of cunning and ambition. Each year, there is a House Cup. Each House will earn points- if you do well in classes or complete tasks of moral fiber, House points will be awarded. If you break rules or, in general, act like scoundrels-" his eyes wandered towards Hestia and her gang "-House points will be deducted. At the end of the school year, the House with the most points win the House Cup, which will be in that House's possession until another House takes the title in the next year."

They'd reached the entrance to the Great Hall, their passage being blocked by a set of tall black doors. From inside they could hear the muffled shouts and laughs of older years. It was loud and echoing, even with the door dampening the ruckus.

Lily's excitement drained away, only to be replaced with dread. The Sorting. They were about to be Sorted!

"You will sit at the empty table. I will call your names in alphabetical order and you will come up onto the platform. There will be a stool that you'll sit in and I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head. When the Hat calls out your new House, you will go to your table. Any questions?"

The students shook their heads. Some looked confident, like Frankie, while others, like Hugo, looked ready to wet their pants.

Lily kept her face blank to cover the whirlwind of thoughts in her head.

_Gryffindor, make Mum and Dad proud—_

_Slytherin, be your own person!_

_Ravenclaw, they won't be mad if you're in Ravenclaw at least—_

Professor Longbottom opened the doors and Lily took a deep breath. She knew that the Hat would take into account what you wanted, but that was her greatest fear— that what she really wanted would make her life miserable, one way or another.

The roar of conversation and chatter blasted over them as the first years filed into the Great Hall. Above them were floating candles and a ceiling that looked like the starry night sky.

There were five long tables in the Hall, each fitting nearly fifty students each, one of which was empty, reserved for first years. The table to the far left was a table clad in green and silver. Slytherin. The table right to Slytherin was filled with students in blue and silver, and the next table held gold and red robed school children. Gryffindor.

She saw her brothers, goofing and joking around with their friends. They met her gaze, and for the first time in several weeks, were able to have a civil interaction with each other. James beamed at her and waved, before chatting up some blonde. Albus gave her a simple nod and a thumbs up, mouthing "good luck."

Lily smiled a tentative smile back before scurrying with the other first years to sit at the empty table. Lily, Hugo, and Frankie quickly found seats next to and across from each other.

Professor Longbottom stepped up to the raised platform. All students, first years included, stared up at him expectantly.

Behind him were the Hogwarts teachers. Headmistress McGonagall sat at the center of the table, while to her right were the other teachers. She recognized Professor Horace Slughorn, Slytherin Head of House and Potions professor from her parents' and brothers' description of him. He was a walrus of a man, with big rolls of fat hanging over his trousers. He was very nearly bald, but had his very few strands of hair combed neatly over his smooth head. Professor Slughorn had beady, watery eyes that were staring right at her.

Lily shifted uncomfortably as she felt the professor's intrigued stare. He looked at her as though she was some interesting creature in a zoo. There was a strange spark in his eyes, something like eagerness, or satisfaction; Lily couldn't place it, but ultimately decided to ignore it— for now

Professor Longbottom unraveled a long roll of parchment that reached his knees.

He cleared his throat.

"Natalie Aberell!"

A small girl stumbled away from the first year table and tripped over her own feet to get to the stool on the raised platform. On the stool was an old, weathered hat. Professor Longbottom picked it up and Natalie quickly plopped down, practically quivering with nerves or excitement.

The Great Hall held its breath as the Deputy Headmaster placed the hat over her head. The hat slipped past her forehead and rested against the bridge of her nose.

Five seconds passed. There was complete silence, other than the occasional whisper or two from students. Then, suddenly a booming voice burst from the hat:

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table burst into cheers and whoops. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff clapped politely as the girl made a beeline towards her new House, grinning broadly. Her uniform immediately changed from plain black to blue and silver, from her tie to her robes. Students scooted over, and she sat down while accepting back patting and hand shakes.

It went on like this for at least twenty minutes. Dane Goyle was called up and the moment the Hat touched his head, a loud "SLYTHERIN" was issued. Eventually, after Glenn Loren was sorted into Gryffindor, Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and beamed.

"Frankie Longbottom!"

Frankie's tall form rose lithely from her bench, her blue hair nearly shining under the candlelight. She walked quickly and confidently towards her father, who gave her a quick whisper of encouragement and a pat on her shoulder, before sitting onto the rickety old stool. Her back was straight, her chin lifted, a small, self assured smile playing on her lips.

The Sorting Hat descended.

For nearly three minutes, Frankie's face switched between emotions: at first it was elated, then annoyed, then bored. As the clock neared four minutes, Frankie was scowling thunderously.

"JUST PUT ME IN MY BLOODY HOUSE YOU TOSSING OLD HAT—!"

Almost immediately, the Sorting Hat called, "GRYFFINDOR," drowning out chortles. Gryffindor burst into cheers and whistles. Alice, Frankie's older sister, stood and embraced her before ushering her to sit. Frankie sank happily into the sea of family and friends, James and Albus whopping her hard on her shoulder blades. Fred, Lucy, Dominique, and the Finnegan triplets were all chanting "We got Longbottom! We got Longbottom!"

Frankie waved to Lily and Hugo, who were grinning proudly. Lily was slightly surprised and yet not at the same time. She was almost positive that the Hat took over three minutes deliberating between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Frankie was cunning (although not very ambitious), but her guts and bravery obviously outshone her Slytherin tendencies.

After the noise died down, Professor Longbottom (who was grinning ear to ear with pride) continued, calling out another first year's name.

"Hestia Nott!"

The girl swaggered up to the stool and sat down. Like Dane Goyle, "SLYTHERIN" was an immediate response. Hestia pranced towards her rightful table, smirking and flipping her hair. The other tables clapped politely, although Lily and everyone else knew that Slytherin was the most hated House in Hogwarts.

The list of names continued for another minute. Matthew Numan went to Hufflepuff, Lizzy Oberon and Candy Oman to Ravenclaw, Corner Parkret to Gryffindor, and Oliver Pinner to Slytherin.

Finally, "Lily Potter!" was proclaimed.

As Lily shakily stood and made her way to the Sorting Hat, whispers echoed around the Great Hall.

"The last Potter!"

"I'll bet she's in Gryffindor."

"Her brothers are in Gryffindor, and her parents . . . "

"I'll bet she's in Hufflepuff."

Snickers and chuckling.

"5 galleons she's in the lion's den."

"No way I'm betting on that! You'll get your five galleons guaranteed!"

"You never know . . . "

Lily tuned them all out and lowered herself onto the stool with shaky legs. The harsh fabric of the Sorting Hat chafed against her ears.

Then a voice muttered in her head (androgynous, she couldn't tell if it was male or female).

"Oh, this is easy," the voice said. Lily's eyes widened in horror.

"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny: James (Gryffindor). 16 almost 17 years old. Seventh year. Albus (Gryffindor). Just 15 years old, fifth year. Lily (Slytherin). 11 years old, first year. Teddy Lupin (godson) (Hufflepuff). 19 years old. Graduated.
> 
> Hermione and Ron: Rose (Ravenclaw) 14, fourth year. Hugo (Ravenclaw). 11 years old, first year
> 
> George and Angelina: Roxanne (Ravenclaw) 14 years old, fourth year. Fred II (Gryffindor). 15 years old. Fifth year.
> 
> Percy and Audrey: Lucy Weasley (Gryffindor). 13 years old. Third year. Molly Weasley (Ravenclaw). 13 years old. 3rd Year.
> 
> Bill and Fleur: Victoire (Gryffindor). 18 years old. Graduated. Dominique (Gryffindor). 16 years old. 6th Year. Louis Weasley (Hufflepuff). 13 years old. 3rd Year.
> 
> Neville and Hannah (Abbot): Alice (Gryffindor). 14 years old. 4th year.  
> Frankie (Gryffindor). 11 years old. First Year.
> 
> Seamus Finnegan and Padma Patil: Dana (Gryffindor). 12 years old. 2nd Year. Lavender (Gryffindor). 12 years old. 2nd Year. Parvati (Gryffindor). 12 Years old. 2nd Year. They're triplets.


End file.
